Just a Memory
by keyblader222
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! finally! Ever wonder what happened to your favorite SDK characters before the manga? here's my modified version of the truth. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My second attempt at SDK fanfiction. I couldn't finish the last one..This is about what the people in SDK were like before the manga and anime begins. I'm going to focus primarily on the Shiseiten, Sanada, and Yuya. Sorry Benitora lovers! Just in case, the Shiseiten is the group Onime no Kyo was allied with before Mibu Kyoshiro defeated him. It consisted of Akira, Hotaru, Akari, and Botenmaru. The Sanada part will focus on the already known fact about Yukimura's hatred for the Tokugawa and his past with Mizuki. The part on Yuya will focus on her and her brother. this story is like MY version of what happened to these groups before the manga (because I can only read the Tokyopop manga and I can't read full Japanese yet) so please forgive me it I'm wrong on a few details. Just R/R telling me what's wrong or give me any ideas.

Chapter 1

A sword came slicing down on a man, splitting him in half. A young boy stood with his swords crossed in front of him. " 50! I win!" said Akira smiling.

" Man, and I was beating you too." Hotaru complained, brushing himself off. Akari laughed, " Little Akira's growing up!" 

" Hey!" Akira said. Botenmaru laughed loudly while Kyo's mouth curled up into a small smile. Around the Shiseiten group, the ground was littered with countless bodies. Many powerful men had sent armies to defeat the Shiseiten, but none could prevail. Every time a Tokugawa, Toyotomi, or anyone else would send an army, the Shiseiten would strike down all as if it were nothing. Akira looked at Kyo. Akari was trying to smack him in the face, **_again_**. (A/N: In case you didn't know, Kyo told Akari that if " she" could hit him in the face, he would marry " her") Akira rolled his eyes and just laughed. Nothing could destroy their group. Nothing. And it was a good thought to think about.

Yuya skipped along the road down to her home. Her parents had died awhile ago, so it was just her and her older brother. " I wonder if that man is going to be there again.." Yuya asked aloud to herself. Recently there had been a big man at her house. He was tall, big, and had the kanji word for Gold on the right side of his neck. She didn't know _why_ he was there, but she knew he had started coming every other week or so. As she walked up to the house, she heard voices of the man and her brother in the middle of a heated exchange. " —haku, I do not want any part of this anymore. Endangering Yuya is not something I promised myself to do!" her brother yelled.

" It's too late!" said the man, equally loud. You already know too much! We can accommodate her if we have to, but you can't turn away now." 

Yuya still didn't know what was going or what this man's name was. But what she did know, is that they seemed to know each other well and that she had never heard her brother so angry before. Suddenly she heard someone stand up and walk toward the shoji. Yuya quickly hid from view as the door slid open. Out stepped the tall man, but behind him was another person. Yuya could not see who it was because he was wearing a big robe and a tall hat that covered his face. The robed person turned to face Yuya's hiding place and she thought that the person bowed slightly. The pair turned and walked away down the road. 

A young man was sitting on a ledge overlooking the forest. Next to him was a small clay bottle of sake. Suddenly two men dropped down next to him. "Sasuke, Saizo." Said the man. 

" Yes Yukimura-sama?" Saizo answered.

" Any news of the Tokugawa report?" asked Yukimura.

" No they seem to be idle at the moment." Sasuke answered (A/N: if you haven't read volume 11 yet, Sasuke in this time period of my story is going to be Shindara) Saizo looked bothered that he didn't get to answer Yukimura's question. Yukimura smiled and took a drink from his bottle. " Good. Hopefully they'll keep their distance. That's all for now, you may go."

" Yes, sir!" Saizo said and the two disappeared. Yukimura sighed. All this war was getting to him. Then another figure appeared next to Yukimura. " Hello Yukimura-san." Said the girl.

" Hello Mizuki." 

A/N: Ok, for people not far into the series, Akari is really a guy, but dresses like a girl, because he says he's a girl at heart. But I usually call Akari, " she" because it's easier to think of him as a girl. Another note, is that Shindara used to be a Sanda Juyushi. But I don't know why he left and that's why the 12-year old kid is the new Sasuke. 

So what do you guys think? Any suggestions appreciated. I'm kinda stuck. ^ ^;; flames or praise is welcome too. ^_^ thanks for reading!


	2. The Beginning

A/N: I am so sorry! I haven't had any time to update until now! Gomen nasai!!! --;; Anyways, I'll try to focus one complete chapter on a character instead of lumping it together. Oh, and do you guys think I should follow the manga or anime more? O.o?

And celebrate Benitora fans! I decided to make a storyline for him too. :D so actually I'll probably have two stories per chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK. The closest I can get to that is having all the Japanese and English manga

Chapter 2

Yuya was sitting at the table with her brother eating dinner. Yuya had thoughts racing through her brain, thinking about what the two men and her brother were talking about. _What did they mean by it's too late?' And who was the robed man? What do they want with us? How does my brother know them? _Yuya finally spoke up. "Ni-sama, who were those men that were here today? What do they want with us?"

Nobuzo was quiet for a moment, looking as though trying to think of something to say. "They were friends of mine. They wanted to know what job I was going to take next." He said with a smile. Yuya looked at her brother hard. "Are you sure? Cause you guys were yelling pretty loud."

Nobuzo smiled. "Oh don't worry Yuya. It's just they were worried about this bounty I'm planning to go after. Please don't worry. I promised to protect you, and to do that I can't let anything happen to myself. Everything will be all right."

Yuya was silent. That still didn't explain why they were talking about her in such a concerned way. _He's not telling me the truth. Well, I'll just have to figure this out on my own!!_ "Ok, as long as nothing happens to you I'll be happy." Yuya said grinning at her brother. She stood up from the table and left to go back outside. Nobuzo sat still for awhile. "I just hope I can keep my promise to you Yuya."

While Yuya was playing outside, she saw the same man with the cloak on. "Excuse me!!!!!" she called to the person. "Are you looking for someone?"

The person whirled around looking around madly, and then stopped to look down at little Yuya. "Are you looking for someone?" she repeated. The person started running away from Yuya. The poor girl didn't know what was going on and thought the guy didn't like her. Then she spotted something on the ground. It was a fan. The fan had a smiling face with glasses painted on it. "Hmm..I wonder if that person dropped it and why did he run away from me?" Yuya sighed. There were just too many questions and no one to answer them. She slowly walked back inside the house carrying the fan with her off to bed.

"Hidetada-sama will you **_PLEASE _**concentrate!!!!!!!!" yelled Torii. Hidetada snapped awake. "hmmwhat? Oh, I mean, I was concentrating sensei! What are you talking about? I was awake this whole time, listening to every word you said."

"Really now. Then I'm sure you can disarm me here and now I suppose?" Torii said sarcastically. Benitora mumbled, "Never mind sensei. I was just resting my eyes..and tuning you out..and thinking about other things."

"So in other words, you were asleep!"

Hidetada sighed. "Yes, sensei."

"Good. I'm glad you saw the error. Now listen up!" Torii said. Hidetada sighed heavily, _This is going to be one **long** lesson. _Hidetada dreamed of fighting battles or one on one matches to the death. Showing off his skills to all that opposed him. After all he was a Tokugawa. But there was still a part of his bloodline that Benitora hated. His father was always thinking for the better, or so he liked to say. Like killing a best friend, cause it was for "the better of the people."

__

Better of the people my ass. Hidetada thought. His next thought was disrupted when another student burst into the room. "Little Hidetada's falling asleep during lessons again?" the voice mocked. It was Hidetada's brother Hideyasu. "At this rate, you'll never be able to rule Japan."

"Aw, leave me alone. Like you could do any better." Hidetada shot back, getting angry. "Shouldn't you be off with father? I thought he was going to take you with him for one of his battles."

"I decided not to today. Fighting off in battles is boring stuff. But it's not like you would know anything about that. Gotta be boring for you ne?" Hideyasu said. Hidetada was silent.

"I thought so. Better study harder or else you'll never be able to be like father." And with that Hideyasu left the room.

Hidetada sat outside after his lesson was done. _Man! I gotta go out and do some real learning. Maybe I should find a sensei to teach me how to use my koyoku better. HmmI wonder if there are any good places. Maybe I should go searching. _With that, Hidetada walked off in the direction of the temple. "Maybe one of the priests there knows of a school." Hidetada thought was he walked. After a half an hour he reached the temple. The priest welcomed him, "Welcome Hidetada-sama what is it you require?"

"I want to know where I can find a school to improve my technique on my koyoku."

The priest thought for a moment. "Well, there is one close by here. It's called Shinkage. Just travel down this road for a about 4 miles and you'll see it."

"Thank you." Hidetada bowed. "I appreciate your help." And with that he walked off in the direction of Shinkage school.

_Hmm.I think I might use a different name. Hidetada sounds so boring and formal. _Hidetada thought carefully. Then he remembered the red striped hachimaki that he received one time from Torii. _I know!! My new name is Benitora._ And with that he was prepared to spend as much time at Shinkage school, and forget his original name.

A/N: So, what do you think? Good story for both? Bad story? please R & R and again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The faster you review, the faster my story will come out with more! Ja ne!

Oh yeah, and I'm sorry these are kinda shortit seems like a lot when writing it, but when it's saved as a HTML it gets way smaller. --;;


End file.
